Exploring Our Feelings
by InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: Ryoko thinks more about her feelings about Kitano, and finally sets Kuroda straight.


Exploring Our Feelings

Chapter 1

Kitano and Ryoko

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or its characters in anyway.

Hello everyone. This is my new fan fiction based on the wonderful manga Angel Densetsu! It is a wonderful story and you should all read it. If you do decide to read it please message me and tell me what you think. It makes me very happy when I know that I have opened someone up to an underappreciated series. Now let the story begin.

8888

"Ryoko-Chan!"

"Ohayo!"

Ryoko turned to look at her best friend. She had been the one who had persuaded her to tell Kitano her feelings, and she was immensely grateful.

"So why are you walking to school so early?" Her best friend asked. She and Ryoko had always walked to school together, but the teacher had asked her if she could help her by coming to school earlier for the entire week. Normally she would have been mad but the teacher was extremely old, and she knew that she would really need the help. But that didn't answer why Ryoko was walking so early.

"I'm going to go and see Kitano-Kun today." She giggled.

"That still doesn't answer why your going so early. You can see him anytime at school."

"Yeah, but this way we can have some time alone to really talk without Kuroda-San getting in the way." Kuroda was Ryoko's admirer, and it was plain to see that was head over heels in love with her. So when her and Kitano had gotten together it had made him quite upset. He had been doing all in his power to make sure that they didn't have a moments peace.

"Oh that explains it."

"Yeah, after school I'm going to tell him to back off, and this time I'll make the message clear."

"Its time he heard it straight. If this doesn't keep him away nothing else will.""Yeah I mean I like Kuroda-San, but only as a friend. I hate hurting him like this but I love Kitano-Kun and if this is what I have to do to keep him I'm going to do it."

"Agreed he needs to learn how to accept the facts."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later they were both at the schools back gate. It was a gate that few people used, and her and Kitano decided that would be the best place to meet to avoid all the gossip that them being seen together would cause. They both soon spotted Kitano and Ikuko decided that it would be best to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"See you two later!" She yelled as she ran off.

"Later Ikuko-Chan!" They both yelled after her.

Ryoko then turned to look at Kitano. Her heart swelled. She remembered the first time she had met him. Of course she had mistakenly took him as a punk at first. But then she had learned what a sweet and kind person he was. In some ways, she thought, his face was both a curse and a blessing. It was a curse because people would immediately judge him without giving him a chance. And this in itself had brought him so much pain. But it was also a blessing because any friends that he made were true friends, and wouldn't abandon him whatever the cost. It was also good for her because that meant she would have very little competition. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kitano. It was just that he was so incredibly naïve that he could be taken advantage of and not even know it. Of course Ikuno liked him but she had known that he only had eyes for Ryoko. Even if her father didn't approve of him she didn't care. When she turned 18 he would have no say in the matter, and she could spend as much time with Kitano as she wanted. Plus his parents already liked her so that was just a little bonus.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it Kitano-Kun?"

"Yes it is, but that's only natural since its spring."

"Its so nice to be able to talk to you without Kuroda interrupting."

"Yeah, I guess your right." He laughed.

"Ryoko-Chan, why don't you sit down?" He asked pointing at one of the benches at the schools entrance. She had to smile he was always so considerate.

"It's ok Kitano-Kun. Schools going to start soon anyway." She said looking at the gigantic clock that was located on the school building. According to the clock school would be starting in 6 minutes.

"But still you should rest you got up earlier than normal today, right."

"Yes, but I'm perfectly alright Kitano-Kun."

"Still you should…" He trailed off. She had felt it to, she didn't know why but right at that moment while he was looking at her she felt the most beautiful woman in the world. She suddenly felt his arms on her shoulders. He's holding me they same way he did at the park, before we were interrupted. And just like that day she felt that unexplainable feeling that drew her to Kitano. Her thoughts however shut down as soon as Kitano's lips touched hers.

It felt amazing to have his lips on hers, while his powerful arms held her. The pleasure was only doubled as he opened his lips only to have them close on her lower lip.

Only 4 more minutes till class.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. It felt so amazing. She couldn't grasp one thought except the fact that it felt amazing and that she never wanted it to end.

Only 3 minutes till class.

Her head was in shambles. She couldn't breath. And she loved it. It felt so good, so right.

Only 2 minutes till class.

Her pleasant thoughts were cut off though when they heard a scream.

"Koiso Ryoko!!!!" They turned and saw it was Kuroda followed by his two best friends. (Sorry I forgot their names.) Ryoko sighed. She had hoped to do this after school but now that Kuroda had seen them she had might as well just get it over with.

"How could you lock lips with Kitano!"

Thank god no one was around to hear that or she would be stalked by the entire student body, who were trying to figure out exactly what had happened. She slipped out of Kitano's hold. He looked confused at first but she gave hi an encouraging smile which seemed to relax him. She quietly walked up to Kuroda who was standing shock still.

"Kuroda-San we need to talk."

That appeared to knock him out of his daze and he quickly turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like you as anything more than a friend. You're a really sweet guy, but I don't love you. I love Kitano-Kun and no matter how much you try I won't ever feel the same way about you as I do about him."

"I understand Ryoko-San." He said quietly and sadly.

"There are plenty of other girls out there Kuroda and I'm sure that one day you'll find the right person."

"Thank you Ryoko-San."

"Thank you for understanding Kuroda."

With that him and his two friends turned away to walk into the school building. Ryoko turned to look back at Kitano and saw that he was walking towards her. She smiled at him and she smiled back.

"Did you really mean that Ryoko-Chan?"

"Of course I did."

"Then shouldn't I say it back?"

"If you want to and if you mean it."

She saw him take a big breath. This would be the first time he had actually told her even though she had already said it twice.

"I love you Ryoko-Chan."

She smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked into the school. She didn't care what they thought.

"Oh well their loss, my gain." She thought as she walked into the School.

8888

Hoped you all liked it. This is my longest one-shot I think. Any way just to make sure everybody under stands, I named this story Exploring Our Feelings because Ryoko is feeling all new emotions and thinking more deeply about her feelings for Kitano. Any way please review!


End file.
